Blank (Final Fantasy IX)
Blank is a temporary player character in the game Final Fantasy IX. He is one of the members from Tantalus, and is thus a Thief. He is Marcus's best friend, Marcus often calling him "Bro". Story Blank is first seen on the Prima Vista. He participates in the first fight against Baku, and is next seen acting out his part in the play. The purpose of the play was to be a present for Princess Garnet of Alexandria's sixteenth birthday, but also to act as a guise for Tantalus to kidnap her. He participates in a staged sword fight with Zidane, and eventually accompanies him into the castle, where he disguises himself as a Knight of Pluto in order to kidnap Garnet. Steiner finds him, and Blank leads him back to the Prima Vista where Zidane is hiding with Garnet, who ran away with Zidane to escape the castle. Blank eventually reveals himself when Steiner performs his Armor Break on him. Blank, however, stuck Oglops in his armor, which Steiner was afraid of. Blank then piloted the Prima Vista out of Alexandria, however, the ship was shot down by Queen Brahne and landed in the Evil Forest. .]] Blank helps rescue the survivors, and provides Vivi with some medicine after Zidane rescues him from the Prison Cage. After Zidane leaves with Vivi and Steiner to find Garnet, Baku orders Blank to follow them. Blank arrives just in time to rescue Garnet, however, the Evil Forest begins to petrify after Garnet is released. During the escape, Blank is caught by a Plant Spider while trying to protect Zidane and gets petrified along with the forest, but not before he throws Zidane a Continental Map. Blank is then left as good as dead. Later in the game, Marcus returns to the Evil Forest with some Supersoft to rescue Blank. He takes Blank back to Alexandria, where they are just in time to save Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi from Zorn and Thorn. Blank then participates in the struggle against Brahne, along with Marcus, Steiner, Beatrix, and Freya. Marcus and he had to carry out the wounded bodies of the other three. Eventually, Ruby, Cinna, and Baku show up as well. However, after Brahne's death, Ruby decides to open up a minitheater in Alexandria, and Marcus, Blank, and Cinna help her. They decide to take Vivi to the first show, and uses him as a decoy so that Ruby will not scold them (Blank in particular) for lateness. Blank and Marcus also help patrol the streets of Alexandria at night. .]] After the destruction of Alexandria, all of Tantalus except Ruby returns to Lindblum to rebuild their headquarters. Blank is asked by Cid Fabool IX to accompany him, Zidane, and Zidane's friends on the Blue Narciss to find Kuja. Blank pilots the ship to the Desert Palace and then to Esto Gaza. After Cid turns back into a human and builds the Hilda Garde III, Blank stays in Lindblum to help the rest of Tantalus rebuild. He shows up in the ending as he helps put on a show for Garnet. Equipment and Stats Blank is a thief, and thus has speed and high physical attack power. Despite this, he can equip swords. He also equips lightweight shirts and vests, similar to what Zidane can equip. Any stats he has when he leaves the party are transferred to Amarant, like with Marcus and Eiko. Abilities Since Blank is only a temporary character, he has no support abilities. However, he can Steal in battle, similar to the other thieves. Trivia *In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Blank is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Thief Job. *Blank's combat stance is the same as that of Auron from Final Fantasy X. *It is also rumoured that Blank is either openly gay or a closeted homosexual, due to his clothing style and also some of his actions. His gloves have fluffy, pink cuffs. His boots have light bluff cuffs, also fluffy. And he appears to be wearing what resembles a leotard, covered by his belts. He also once says "Now lookie here, darlin'." to Zidane early on in the game, to which Zidane simply replies "Huh?" either responding that he didn't hear Blank or he was just shrugging off his odd behaviour. es:Blank category:Final Fantasy IX Player Characters Category:Thieves Category:Guest Characters